The Lioness and Her Knight
The Lioness and her Knight is the seventh book in Gerald Morris' The Squire's Tales. Plot Luneta, daughter of Gaheris and Lynet, is bored. When her cousin Ywain comes along to visit them, she jumps at the change of going to Camelot, and he agrees to escort her to the house of Laudine, a friend of Lynet. On the way, they pick up a fool called Rhience, who was a monk and was a knight. When they arrive at Camelot, Sir Gareth, greets them warmly and invites them to meet the family, and during so Rhience tells his tale of the Storm Stone, saying that when he emptied the water into a basin from the stone a storm rose and a knight rushes out and defeats him, forcing him to be a fool for a year. Ywain decides to escort Luneta and Rhience to Laudine first, and they discover that the Storm Stone is situated near Laudine's castle, to Ywain's joy. When Luneta and Rhience arrive, Laudine welcomes them warmly. In the middle of the dinner, a storm suddenly rises, and Laudine's husband rushes out, returns, and dies, with Ywain hot on his trail. Laudine than discloses that the master of the castle must challenge all those who disturb the stone, and so she must marry someone who can defend the stone. Her steward, Malvolus, dresses up like a knight and tries to woo Laudine, but Ywain has seen Laudine and has fallen in love with her When finally Ywain reveals his love for Laudine, he leaves immediately leaves to do deeds for six months, but Laudine still aceepts his love, to the outrage of Malvolus. Six months later, Ywain is now hailed as a great knight, but he still hasn't come back. Luneta goes find him, and interrupts him in the middle of the tournament, causing him to be unhorsed. When he blames Luneta, she shouts back, "You've not only lost the tournament! You've lost Laudine!" leading Ywain to become mad. When Luneta returns, she is joined by Rhience, who had been thrown out by Malvolus for mocking him. They meet a hermit, who gives Ywain a shelter and Ywain hunts for him. Rhience and Luneta hopes to cure Ywain, and Luneta is led by Robin to Morgan, who teaches her. When it is her turn to choose from the three vials, she also chooses the healing potion, thus healing Ywain. But when she returns to Laudine, she is captured by Malvolus, and he later has her burnt as a witch. Luckily, Rhience and Ywain appears in time with a lioness called Lass and saves her. Then they find a girl called Philomena, who is knifed, and asks for help to fight her sister Philomela, who wants to take all of their father's lands. They had arranged a trial by combat, and Luneta finds Ywain to help learning too late that Philomela's knight is Gawain, Ywain's cousin. Just before the combat, Rhience's time as fool is up, and Luneta, with the help of King Arthur, sets an one hour limit. Terence gives her two pieces of untreated iron to replace the sharp swords, and she and her mother (who has arrived) magically alters the swords. In the battle, the swords offer a huge deal of amusement, and when the one-hour limit is over, Arthur gives the lands to Philomena. But she declines and decides to live with Laudine. At last, Ywain shatters the Storm Stone and asks Laudine's forgiveness, which is granted, and Rhience and Luneta reveal that they love each other. Category:Books